2017 Birthday event
Party Pete's Birthday Bash is the fourth annual birthday event held in Old School RuneScape, celebrating the release of the game on the 22nd of February 2013. The event centers around Faladian citizen Party Pete, who is experiencing difficulties preparing one of his signature celebrations. Walkthrough Invitations to the celebrations.]] Speak to Party Pete inside the Falador Party Room, and learn that he needs the player to invite some people to the party. He will give you an invitation list. Each NPC will need help with answering a question before they attend the party. The party Return to the Party Room, and discover several more people attending the party that you did not invite (Gnome child, Lutist, Tim, Crunchy, Gabe, Aggie, Evil Dave, Cow31337Killer, Squire, Kaylee, and Sergeant Damien). Speak to Party Pete, who will see that the partygoers are not enjoying themselves, and wants you to liven up the party. For this part, players will need 200 coins and three beers. Two free beers can be obtained from Lucy or Megan upstairs. Ground Floor: First floor: Finishing up Speak to Party Pete, then a cutscene will ensue, where a mugger intrudes the party, planning to kill everyone. Party Pete then challenges him to a dance off. Because of the official mugger code, he cannot refuse it. 2017 Birthday event - Mugger intrudes.png|The mugger intrudes the party. 2017 Birthday event - Dance off.png|The mugger and Party Pete dancing off. 2017 Birthday event - Mugger's dance.gif|The mugger performing the smooth dance emote. 2017 Birthday event - Party Pete's dance.gif|Party Pete performing the crazy dance emote. 2017 Birthday event - Mugger dies.png|Cow31337Killer kills the mugger. After the cutscene, speak to Party Pete once more to receive a 4th birthday hat and birthday balloons. If players did not obtain the birthday event items from previous years (a war ship, cow outfit, and gnome child hat), they will receive it along with this year's rewards. In addition, the player will unlock the smooth dance and crazy dance emote. Trivia *The beginning of the dance off is a reference to the band Tenacious D's movie Beelzeboss where party pete and Jack Black, the lead singer both say 'Wait!' in a dramatic tone. Later, villain or demon in that case gets challenged to a rock off, and similarly to the mugger, the demon cannot refuse the challenge according to the code they cannot refuse a dance off/rock off challenge. *The lutist attending the party is a reference to the character Kvothe in the novel The Name of the Wind, the first of three novels in The Kingkiller Chronicle series by American author Patrick Rothfuss. *There is a dog present in the party, Gabe, who is a reference to the late Gabe the Dog, a minature American Eskimo and Pomeranian dog whose barks were remixed as the melody of certain popular songs. *The skeleton Crunchy and warrior Tim attending the party are a reference to the two figures on the old posters and later High detail or Low detail quality of RuneScape screen.